JaSpin New Years Eve
by Phaze
Summary: Spinelli misses Georgie on New Years Eve.


Okay people, same old same old, don't own them they belong to ABC, General Hospital and the Disney Company, but I'm taking them out of the toy box to play with. No harm intended, so don't sue.

I was invited to a JaSpin community as a staff member (whatever that means) on so I thought it would be a good time to start working on some of my ideas and here is another short one shot for a New Years Eve scene that should have happen. Please read and enjoy and know that the wheels are working on a full length epic in the near future.

This story has not beta read and was written in one afternoon, so please excuse and spelling and or grammar errors. Reviews are welcomed, but please no flames.

**JaSpin: The Missing New Years Eve Scene 2007**

He sat on the cold step like he was never planning on moving ever again, and if the truth be known, there was some small part in the young man that was intending to do just that. His name was Damien Spinelli and he was on a fruitless mission on the blustery night in a town called Port Charles New York. He was small in stature, but Spinelli, as everyone more commonly called him, was huge in heart and desires; both of which seemed broken on this New Years Eve night. His large puffy eyes simply stared at one spot on the short run of steps in the city's main park just across the street from General Hospital. It was not a special or gifted spot in anyway to the thousands of people who seemed to be passing by and enjoying the First Night festival, but this small space held so much of the teens emotions at that moment, and if you looked hard enough pass the week of winter weather and foot traffic markings, you would see even the slightest trace of the once blazing chock outline of a petite body that was found there only a few days before Christmas. The small delicate form, which was found by Damien himself, as he was traveling through the park on that cursed night, was his true and faithful friend Georgie Jones. And he was here to mark the passing into a new year that she would never see, and a large part of him was not looking forward to a new world in a new year without her.

Sadly enough, Damien Spinelli did find Georgie the night she died, but instead of reaching her smiling and shiny face like so many times before, this time with a new understanding of her romantic interest in him, thanks to the not so always stone cold one, he found her small strangled body resting across the spread of four or five steps in the deathly cold winter night with not so much as breath in her body. Not even twenty years in age yet, her life was ended that night by the dastardly text messenger strangler who he and his mentor had been in pursuit of at the very moment of her murder. A tear came to his eye as he thought if only he had gone to her first and not seek out his benefactor to keep him from making a mistake in the investigation, he might have been able to protect the good and faithful friend Georgie from her attacker, or at least dissuade him from his intended crime with the presence of a witness, but everything was to happen differently.

"Hey," Spinelli yelled as two of the revelers walked across the most secrete spot to him on their way to see the ice sculptures a few yards away. "Watch where you're stepping," he stood up with animated hands gesturing to the spot of Georgie's last breath, even though the contents from bottle of booze he nearly dropped while doing so made him swagger a bit. "You have desecrated the most holy of holy spots where the good and faithful," he swallowed deeply, "and dare I say it, goddess like friend Georgie's lingering presence beckons from the next realm."

The young man and woman who was walking arm in arm stopped for a moment to glance back at him with an odd look. "Whatever," the man shrugged turning away again. "You freak." He said and began to walk away.

"What was that?" A large imposing figure appeared before the couple nearly causing a shadow from the street lamps above their heads.

"Ah, nothing," the man stared up at the new person with fear in his eyes as his girlfriend clung to his jacket.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli called out with a large grin as he stumbled to one side.

"If you want to see a freak," Jason glanced over to him then back at the couple. "Go to a circus. But don't ever let me hear you calling my friend Spinelli one ever again."

"Sure," the stranger held up one hand while the other held firm to his girlfriend. "Whatever dude. Didn't mean any harm."

Jason leered at him a second more before stepping aside to let the couple past and continue their night.

"Way to go faithful and true stone cold one," Spinelli jumped forward and punched him lightly on the chest with his closed first with glee in his step. "You sent those vile perpetrators packing on their merry way. I had no idea you even knew where I was."

"Diane called and said she thought she saw you stager into the park when she was driving home." Taking a minute to check him over, Jason creased his eyebrows together. "Have you been drinking?"

"A little," Spinelli looked up sheepishly with wide eyes again pulling the bottle from the large pocket to his army jacket. "Just to zap away the bitter cold of the grievous night."

"Well you shouldn't be drinking at all," Jason took the bottle from his grasp and threw it into the trash can a few feet away with a smashing sound."

"Hey," Spinelli turned towards the can with a slight stager in his step holding his hands out like if he were going to catch the already destroyed bottle. "My booze..."

"Is gone," Jason finished for him.

"That was the primo stuff," he turned back with an angry scowl. "Do you know how much I had to pay for that?"

"No but if you tell me where you got it, "Jason grabbed the scruff of his jacket before he stumbled forward. "I'll be sure they never sell you another drop, because you're under age Spinelli. What are you thinking by drinking in public?"

Spinelli looked up as his mentor with a puzzled look. If he were is usual warm and inviting self, he would be pleased and even proud that Jason would care enough to protect him and watch out after him, but now his heart was filled with so much hurt that his first thought was to lash out at his friend.

"Leave me alone you viper," Spinelli swung at him but was held out at such a distance when Jason saw it coming, he barely breezed past his master's massive chest with his half fist, half claw like hands. "I was celebrating in the new year with my good and faithful friend Georgie."

Jason allowed his eyes to drift over to the spot where Georgie's body had been found and where a young family was now trampling over, making their way to the ice sculptures complete with glowing strings around their necks and heads.

"And what do you care anyway," Spinelli said with Jason allowing one nearly harmless blow to connect with his chest. "I thought you had better things to do with the Pacino-est one calling you away to be the protector of his latest female conquest?"

"Sonny had some work for me to do tonight," Jason told him with concerned eyes releasing him. "But that can wait."

"The god father won't like that," Spinelli waved a finger at him. "Little should he care that fair and innocent damsels are fallen by the text message strangler almost weekly, so long as his dreaded desire to keep his death grip on the east coast is maintained while poor non criminals like care keeper Leticia, kind and gentle sister Emily and good and faithful friend Georgie are sent to the slaughter."

"Enough Spinelli," Jason grasped his forearms. "I am not going to question Sonny's motives, and I'm not going to let you do this to yourself or Georgie's memory."

"Then help me avenge her," Spinelli's demeanor almost seemed to sober for a minute. "We have the culprit within our very sight. Let us dispatched the solder of death at once and the plague upon the city can be done away with once and for all."

"I told you," Jason glanced around for a second and then spoke lower. "We have to be able to prove Cooper Barrett is behind this before we can risk taking any action and not kill the wrong man."

"We have the proof," Damien nearly yelled out but then lowered his voice as well grasping Jason's arms that held firm to his. "Did I not trace the text messages to the very cadet's cell phone?"

"On a piggy back connection," Jason reminded him. "We don't know if Coop's phone was the original source of the calls or just another in the series of phones to mislead us. We have to be sure of it."

"But stone cold," he seemed to stop to take a measure of the man before him. "Your very sister, the kind and loving doctor Emily was one of the victims. Does her cry of vengeance from the grave not beckon at your heart every waken moment?" A tear rolled down his face. "Because fair and faithful Georgie's voice is forever in my ear asking for resolution."

Jason's stance seemed to soften a bit and he even stood to his full height not wanting to stoop over the boy any longer.

"Because," Spinelli's hands began to move about again once they released each other. "I hear her voice, Jason." His chest heaved up once or twice. "When I am trying to settle down at night just before I drift off to what I know will be more nightmares of her gentle form on those very steps dead and cold, I hear her scream in my very ear."

It took all Jason had not to breakdown at the sight of the depleted Spinelli before him spilling his guts on that cold winter night.

"I hear her blood curdling scream that she was trying to release from her gasping lips as she was savagely strangled on that night," his eyes drifted to the steps again. "I see her eyes in my mind on the very back of my eyelids every time I so much as close them for a pause. They are wide with fear and torture as she tries to struggle free from the massive form of her assailant. She watches me still even if I should glance away for but a minute." He paused to take another deep breath. "But I can't help myself and I must look again where I see her calling for me, reaching out for the hand that lays useless at my very side."

"Spinelli," Jason started as he was lead back to the steps where the younger man sat next to the empty space again.

"She's alone and she scared," Spinelli's eyes spilled out with tears. "She cries for restitution Stone Cold, and it is I who must seek the vengeance for her."

Jason stood in shear shock for a few seconds. He had not known this man child for little more than a year, but even in that short time, he had never seen him react as such to anything. They have been shot at, nearly blown up and he was even warned that his closeness to him could result in his very death, with little more than a flinch on the youth's part, but this was beyond his comprehension as Spinelli was tearing apart his very soul seeking answers if not solace for his lost and misgivings.

Silently Jason squatted down before him and watched carefully as the boy ran his bare hand across the cold hard concrete with a loving fashion as tears continued to spill from his eyes. Tears of sorrow that Jason Morgan had not seen since he watched the love of his life Elizabeth cry over her best friend and his sister the night she was murdered. He knew the grief that the young man was feeling in the pit of his stomach and the lost and emptiness within his very soul as he tried to sort through the real and imagined feelings within.

It was then that he did something so out of the realm of possibilities for Jason. It was believed after his accident all sense of right and wrong and every shred of human emotions had been ripped away like the memories of his past life before waking up in the hospital, but that was what those who knew the kind and gentle Jason Quartermain wanted to think when he was replaced with the stoic and forceful Jason Morgan. But in truth, some parts of the old child was still alive and functioning beneath the cold exterior of the mob enforcer as he seemed to have understanding of the human soul that too few others could ever fathom. With this sensitive and angelic soul within him, Jason reached his hand out, and touched the boy with a gentle touch on his knee.

The two had been in physical contact many times before, but the touches from Jason were always forceful as he would push Spinelli away or guide him in any given direction while the younger boy's were more affectionate and embracing. But Jason would either brush him off or allow him the briefest of connection to please his simple and pure childlike soul.

This was different and Jason knew it had to be. Spinelli had become what was perhaps his closes friend and confidant in the past year and they had become close in ways beyond the physical form, and he knew that while the youth stood tittering on the edge of some turning point in his psyche, he needed to find some way to pull him back from the breaking point moment and give him the hand he needed to reach for to retract himself. He rubbed his hand on his knee softly and waiting for the boy to respond.

"Spinelli," Jason said so soft, it was barely above a whisper.

The tear streaked face of Spinelli turned slightly to pare into his eyes.

"She not here," Jason went on to say with the same lilt tones as his warm hand kept its trek up and down his lap. "Georgie is not here in the middle of a loud and cold park on New Years eve."

Spinelli seemed to sniff a few times in agreement.

"She's not seeking out revenge or asking you to catch her killer," he added watching for reaction in his young friend's eyes. "Georgie cared about you Spinelli," Jason's eyes seemed to be getting misty as well. "She would never have wanted to put you in danger or risk yourself for her or anyone else."

"But the killer cadet," the words spit from Spinelli's lips much like the saliva that drooled down his chin.

"Forget about that right now," Jason said a little more strongly but still with great gentleness as his hands kept their comforting search for him behind this wall of anger. "Georgie wouldn't want you to be out here in the cold mourning her like this," he added. "She would want to know that you were warm and safe and not putting yourself in danger to find her killer."

Spinelli for the first time in his life seemed to be at a lost for words as the sobs choked in his throat. After a few seconds, he spilled forward into Jason's arms that did not push him away this time, but welcomed him into his warm embrace. "I miss her so much."

"I know," Jason agreed closing the fold between them. "And I know if it is possible wherever she is, she misses you too."

Spinelli cried for a long time into Jason's shoulder as he rubbed small circles on his back while people walking by would occasionally give them an odd look, but he didn't have the time or concern enough to care what they thought.

After a while, Spinelli pulled his head up and sat back still grasping Jason's arms. "She liked me and I was too dense to even notice."

"I'm sure she understood," Jason assured him wiping some tears from his friends face with the palm of his hands and wiping them on his jeans.

"I wasted so much time Stone Cold," Spinelli sniffed wiping his nose on his sleeves. "I could have made those last few weeks special for her, and I was so wrapped up in my own desires that I didn't see her wishes."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Jason said softly watching him carefully. "And no one was more forgiving than Georgie."

Spinning his head for a moment to look at the empty steps and then back at Jason, Spinelli allowed another tear to fall from his eyes. "I'm never gonna have that special someone in my life who smiles when I walk into a room just for me, Stone Cold," he paused to consider the idea. "I have been so busy pursuing the Blond One only to face rejection countless times and the only desire of my loins to ever even give me the time of day was a crazed serial killer of the sick and it was just an attempt to misguide me, while all the while, I let the one true possible love of my life slip through my fingers and die in my arms."

"Don't talk that way," Jason said with hurt in his eyes. "There will be others, I promise."

"Stone Cold," their eyes met solidly. "Look at me. I have barely any social skills and with the exception of cyberspace, am completely inept. What woman would ever even give me a second look beside the faithful friend Georgie?"

"But Georgie did look twice," Jason placed a hand on his shoulder. "And someday, soon, so will another very special girl."

"I pray that you are right Stone Cold," Spinelli wrapped his arms around himself. "I don't want to be alone in this life."

Jason had to stifle a smile as he slapped his face lightly. "You're not Spinelli. As long as I am around, you are never alone."

"Most gracious thanks," Spinelli smiled sheepishly in an 'oh gosh' way as he lowered his head.

"Lets' go home," Jason helped him up to his feet. "We can count down to the new year where it's warm."

"Wait," Spinelli stopped. "I thought you had plans with fair Elizabeth before the god father called you away."

"I did," Jason ushered him forward to the tower where their penthouse apartment was across the street. "But Elizabeth went home and whatever it was Sonny wanted, can wait. Tonight I'm with you."

Spinelli walked close to Jason as the larger man took his jacket off wrapping it around the younger man's shoulders. Since the accident, Jason no longer felt the extremes in temperature and knew even if it was cold; he would make it across the road before any real damage was done.

"Thanks," Spinelli said softly bumping against him.

"No problem," Jason, very uncharacteristic to him, wrapped his arm around his friend as they walked home. "And Spinelli," he said trying to keep his lips from curling when he spoke. "You were wrong about one thing."

"I was?" Spinelli's heads popped up with question. "Enlighten me?"

"When you walk to into a room," Jason said not looking at him but just at the path before them. "Even though he doesn't always show it, there is someone who always smiles, just for you."

Spinelli studied his face for a minute trying to figure it out until he saw Jason look down at him from the corner of his eye allowing the smallest of grins to come to his lips. The thought made the youth blushed as he looked away trying not to let the frozen moisture on his cheeks from his earlier cry crack them wide open.

After a few minutes just before they reached the curve, Spinelli raised his arm around Jason's waist and looked up into his eyes from his side. "Happy New Year, Stone Cold." He grinned widely.

"Happy New Year, Spinelli," Jason returned as they continued to walk side by side with one arm wrapped around the other.

The End


End file.
